Tanjiro Kamado/Relationships
Relationships Nezuko Kamado Nezuko is the younger sister of Tanjiro and his only remaining family member alive after his family was killed while he was away selling charcoal. As such, Tanjiro, who is usually calm and polite, will become enraged and attack anybody who harms Nezuko.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45 , Page 17 He is extremely protective of her, though he doesn't stop her from helping him during battles that he cannot handle alone.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 12, Page 5 Being the sole surviving members of a poor family, the siblings are very close, trusting and loving of one another. Tanjiro is likely the only one capable of actively calming Nezuko down by calling her name or singing to her their mother's lullaby. Giyu Tomioka Tanjiro first meets Giyu after he tries to kill Nezuko, who had just been turned into a Demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25 After seeing his determination, Giyu instructs Tanjiro to go find the cultivator Sakonji Urokodaki, leading him onto the path of becoming a Demon Slayer.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Page 3 While distrustful of him at first, Tanjiro comes to highly respect Giyu later on, especially considering how both were students of Sakonji and users of the Breath of Water Style. Giyu himself grows to care enough for Tanjiro and Nezuko that he promises to commit seppuku (ritual suicide) alongside their master should Nezuko resort to eating humans. Tanjiro is the one who allows Giyu to open up and realize he needs to step up to as the inheritor of the Water Pillar and to not let his past losses and feeling of inadequacy prevent him from realizing this. In some ways, Tanjiro is his closest friend (aside from his late friend Sabito and, to some extent, fellow Pillar Shinobu Kocho). Zenitsu Agatsuma At first, Tanjiro is annoyed with Zenitsu as their first encounter involved Zenitsu pestering a girl to marry him when she was clearly against it, forcing Tanjiro to remedy the situation by pulling Zenitsu away from the girl. Zenitsu was in denial that the girl didn't like him and immediately blamed Tanjiro for his failed proposal, causing Tanjiro to look at him in disgust. Despite this, Tanjiro understood that Zenitsu must have been strong enough to pass the Final Selection and that the two can rely on each other during battles against powerful Demons. Though Tanjiro can be annoyed by Zenitsu's tantrums and womanizing behavior, he cares for Zenitsu as a close friend and is very patient with him. Zenitsu tends to be the one to inform Tanjiro of the city life and occasionally explain things due to Tanjiro's naivety. He cares for Tanjiro as a close friend and admires his strength and kindness. Zenitsu also attempts to get Tanjiro to acknowledge the prospect of being a future brother-in-law, considering Zenitsu's crush on Nezuko. Inosuke Hashibira Initially, despite both being Demon Slayers and being in a tight situation in order to kill a Demon, Inosuke is instead amazed by Tanjiro's strength and tries to fight him, not caring about the bigger picture. Even after the Demon is defeated, Inosuke would not let up. Tanjiro is occasionally annoyed with his insistence for a fight but is extremely patient with him. Ironically, Tanjiro's naivety and kindness allow him to unwittingly manipulate Inosuke or even annoy him. Despite this, Tanjiro manages to be a positive influence on Inosuke as he convinces Inosuke to start using his head and think during battle. The two tend to also both be naive about city life. Ultimately, they get along as good friends and close allies. Sakonji Urokodaki As his master, Sakonji was incredibly strict in his training with Tanjiro. Despite this, he does care for him and cries when he sees Tanjiro return from the Final Selection alive, unlike many of his other former students. Shinobu Kocho Shinobu helps train Tanjiro during his rehabilitation period, and, while she initially does not understand his drive to protect his Demon sister, she does grow to care for him. Though she trained Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Inosuke, she seems to be the closest (or, is at least the least irritated) with Tanjiro because unlike Zenitsu and Inosuke, he took his training seriously from the start. During a conversation with him, she even divulges her past where her sister was killed by a powerful Upper Moon. Kanao Tsuyuri The two do not have much interaction, though they do get along. Tanjiro formally meets Kanao during his training with Shinobu, where he is curious as to why Kanao needs to flip a coin to make decisions, convincing her to use her own judgement and follow her heart. It is implied she might have feelings towards Tanjiro, as shown in an extra chapter. Kyojuro Rengoku Genya Shinazugawa Muichiro Tokito Tamayo Gyomei Himejima Muzan Kibutsuji Akaza Yoriichi Tsugikuni References Navigation ru:Танджиро Камадо Category:Relationships Category:Subpages